fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Juggernauts
Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Juggernauts is a Zelda game for the Wii and 3DS. Story Like in all games, you name Link before you start the game. The game starts off with Link waking up in another world full of darkness and monsters. You find a lantern and light it to see where you are going, along the way you fight strange shadows of human beings and animals but you can only kill them if you throw a match at them, which you find just before getting the lantern. The lighting of the lantern reveals that Link is in an old abandoned castle, with staircases and corridors. There are also vampire bats that you fight throughout the castle. The first boss at the end of the stage is a giant man who you can't see because of how dark the castle is. You can't even see who he is if you flash the lantern at him. The boss is called "Black Devil King" and he attacks you with a giant spiked club. If you are hit by the Black Devil King's shadow blast you are trapped and can't move, you will lose all of your HP. Then it is game over. You can dodge the Black Devil King's shadow blast by deflecting it with your sword or by simply, stepping out of the way. While the game sounds hard, it is actually not that difficult. After you defeat the black devil king, it shows a cutscene of Link slashing his hand which causes him to drop the spiked club, disarming him. Then, Link leaps into the air and lunges at the devil king, thrusting his sword into his heart. Then, the devil king vanishes into thin air, supposedly dead. After the cutscene, the dark castle that Link is in changes into a peaceful pleasant village during noon, like it was an illusion. Two young boys who look exactly alike and are twin brothers, talk to Link. The brothers names are Carr and Garry and they are close friends with Link, having known him since childhood. Carr and Garry ask Link how his training went and if the monsters were strong enough. Since Link never talks in the games, he simply nods his head in approval. The castle and the Black Devil King weren't really real they had just been illusions created so that Link could fight them and train to get stronger. The village that Link, Carr, and Garry live in is called Redawick Village. The people that live in Redawick Village all look alike and look similar to Link. They have pointed ears, blonde hair and blue eyes, they appear to be elves. In Redawick Village there is a shop where you can buy items (health potions, weapons, arrows, and rocks for your slingshot). The shop is run by a man named Oliver, who is the father of Carr and Garry. You can also go to a place where you will get your fortune told by an old blind woman named Carmelita who "only sees the future". If you get your fortune told by Carmelita at this point in the game she says "you have darkness, horrible darkness and death in your future." Also in this game Link has a family. He lives in a wooden hut with an unnamed father and unnamed mother. His father looks like him except that he is older, taller, and more muscular, he also has facial hair. Link's father is a general in the Redawick Village Army which protects the village's border from outsiders and invaders. One day, invaders from a far away country attack Redawick Village. They drive tanks that pollute the air with their steam, they can also shoot fireballs at enemies or enemy buildings. Though Link is warned by his father not to fight the tanks, he joins in the battle anyway. In the battle, nothing they do can hurt the tanks. No swords, bows or arrows can harm them or the people inside controlling them. All of the Redawick Village soldiers are killed, wiped out by the tanks. Link is the only one to survive, he was knocked unconscious during the fight. When Link wakes up, he finds his village in ruins and his mother and father dead. Carr and Garry also died in the invasion, Carr's sword is found by Link and he equips it, he uses Carr's sword in the rest of the game. Some of the tanks are still in the village and they chase after Link. While he is being chased, Link falls off of a bridge and into a dark abyss, the tank soldiers believed him to be dead. In reality, Link survived and was being nursed back to health by an old hermit who lived at the bottom of the mountains near Redawick. After recovering, Link travels to Hyrule to meet Princess Zelda and tell her about the tank invasion. Zelda sends her most powerful soldiers after the tank soldiers but even they don't stand a chance, and are killed as well! A scout found a fragment of the metal used to make the tanks. Some of Hyrule's best scholars examine the metal fragment and discover that it is a mixture of steel, iron, copper, and bronze, that is what makes it invincible. The metal is made up of every possible kind of metal ever existed. They also translate some writing that was on the tanks and it said "Juggernaut Model No.1". They discover that there is no way possible of destroying the tanks, except by magic. However, magic was banned in the kingdom of Hyrule when one of Hyrule's scholars used it to start a rebellion. Zelda has no choice but to unban the use of magic so that the soldiers of Hyrule can learn how to use it to destroy the tanks. However, before they can plan an attack on the Juggernauts, Hyrule is attacked and blown to bits by the Juggernauts. Link escaped the destruction of Hyrule but could not fight back against the Juggernauts. When many more cities are destroyed by the Juggernauts, Link lives in a seaside cave where they will never find him and he will be safe. Many years later, Link is an old man. When the Juggernauts find out his location, he knows he cannot defeat them so he flees in a boat. Luckily, Link manages to outsmart the Juggernauts and finds a new home at the bottom of the Redawick Mountains in a secret cave. One day, Link discovers a young boy who had fallen from a bridge. He takes the boy to his home so he can help mend his wounds. The young boy reveals that his name is also Link and that he came from Redawick Village. This was because the old hermit that saved Link was Link from the future! The old hermit and Link are the same person but from different time periods. The cave old Link lived in was a rift in time to the past so that he could avoid the Juggernauts. Old Link could not venture to Redawick and save it because there was a barrier in the rift in time to prevent Link from leaving his home. When Link fell off the bridge, he broke through the rift and met his older self at the bottom of the mountains. It was a time paradox. Old Link realizes it was his past self and he tells his past self about the Juggernauts and their weakness from magic. Link is trained in the art of magic by Old Link and travels to Hyrule, warns Zelda about the Juggernauts, and prepares for the invasion on time. The soldiers of Hyrule were taught magic by Link and could channel magic through their bodies to fire at their enemies. Link and the Hyrulean soldiers were able to destroy the army of Juggernauts and bring peace to Hyrule..... However, that was not the end of it all. Ganondorf was the mastermind behind the Juggernauts, it was he who had built them and taught his soldiers how to use them. The game has a very long story and there are many enemies, quests, and new characters in the game. At the very end of the game, Zelda and Link team up to fight Ganondorf. If you defeat Ganondorf, there is a cutscene where Ganondorf fires a dark spell at Zelda but Link sacrifices himself to save her and it hits him instead. Link is disintegrated by the blast and turned into a pile of ashes. Zelda is traumatized by Link's death and begins to weep but then she realizes that she can go back in time to save him from dying. She uses a compass that Link had been given by his future self, the Chronos Compass. It can only be used once in a day and can never be used again until a few weeks later, its power is limited. So Zelda uses it to save Link from dying, at the same time Link is able to make Ganondorf lower his guard down so that he can strike a fatal blow on him. Link becomes a knight of Hyrule and is given a medal for his good deeds by Princess Zelda. Despite his rewards, Link decides to go back to Redawick Village to pay his respects to his parents graves, he also begins to rebuild some of the houses in the village. Years later, Link is now an old man just like he was in the timeline where the Juggernauts took over the world. He has rebuilt the whole Redawick Village and appointed himself the mayor, many people came to live in the rebuilt village. He is also shown to have a wife in this timeline and grandchildren. As Link and his grandchildren look up into the sky at the clouds, the screen turns black. THE END Playable characters Kid Link Link's Father Oliver Zelda Hyrule Soldier Nonplayable characters Old Link Carr and Garry Ganondorf Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:3D Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games